1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a resistance heating composition, a heating composite using the same, a method of preparing the heating composite, and a heating apparatus and a fusing apparatus that include the heating composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing apparatuses such as a laser printer, a photocopier, or the like, that print images by transferring fine solid toner particles onto paper, using a process other than ink jetting, print and display a desired image through a series of relatively complicated printing processes, including charging, exposing, developing, transferring, and fusing processes.
In printing, a fusing process is a process of fusing toner particles transferred onto paper by electrostatic attraction by applying heat and pressure thereto. Generally, the fusing process is performed by a fusing apparatus including a pair of opposite rollers, such as, a pressure roller and a heating roller.
To be used in a fusing apparatus, a resistance heating composite requires high electrical conductivity. However, in preparing a highly electrically conductive resistance heating composite, when an amount of a conductive filler such as carbon nanotubes is increased, a composition including the same may have markedly increased viscosity. Furthermore, a relative amount of silicon rubber, which is normally mixed with an inorganic additive in a constant ratio, is reduced, which may increase the difficulty of shaping the composition in a specific shape. Therefore, there is a need for a resistance heating composition with a high content of an electrically conductive filler and low viscosity, and that further may be readily shaped.